Noisy Neighbors
by moonfaerie326
Summary: Have you ever had a loud neighbor? Inuyasha sure has, and he is currently living right next to the loudest one he has ever had the pleasure of living next to.
1. Chapter 1

AN:his idea came to me while I was watching friends. The episode where their upstairs neighbor is really loud, and Pheobe goes up there to talk to him and they end up dating. :) Review and tell me what you think. :)

He rolled in his bed restlessly, punching his pillow in frustration as he flopped onto his side. When he had bought his apartment he never expected his neighbor to be so **loud. **

He had never met the girl, his neighbor that is, but the elderly couple that lived in this apartment before him had said she was a lovely girl, beautiful beyond compare, vibrant and outgoing, yet so sweet. Since they were elderly, he expected that they were hard of hearing, for he was positive that they wouldn't have found her quite so _lovely._

"God _damn _it!" He grumbled underneath his breath, his dog ears flattening to his head in hopes of blocking out the sound. His eyes also squeezing shut in the futile attempt.

A loud, yet soft, feminine gasp could be heard for the neighboring apartment. One of Inuyasha's ears sprung up atop his head at the sound, swiveling to face the wall that connected the two apartments, the wall his back was currently to.

"_Oh…oh. Yes, p-please." _

Inuyasha quickly flipped back over, onto his opposite side. Eyeing the wall with keen interest.

Loud moans could be heard from the next room, all provided by the same female. Inuyasha felt his cock twitch as it began to harden at the oddly arousing sound of said females voice.

"_Oh. God. Faster. Please-I-__**faster**__."_

Inuyasha groaned, arousal seeping through his mind as his cock hardened to an almost painful level, pressing tightly against the normally accommodating fabric of his sweatpants.

The squeaking of the bed in the neighboring room persisted, steadily increasing in rate and volume, the moans of the female doing the same, as masculine grunts joined in once again.

Inuyasha quickly tuned out the noise of the male, concentrating instead on the noises of his neighbor as he quickly shucked his pants, tossing them across the room as he grasped his hard thick cock tightly in his fist, leaning his head against the wall, ears twitching frantically atop his head as he tried to hear every gasp, moan and breathless whisper that passed the wanton females lips in the next room.

He could practically see her, as he pumped his cock in time to the thrumming the headboard of her bed was causing as it slammed against the wall. He could almost see her eyes shut tightly in pleasure, her dark lashes fluttering beautifully across her skin as her eyes rolled behind her lids in pleasure. Her ebony hair glittering in the moonlight, cast across her room from her open window, her body glistening with a fine sheen of sweat, causing the moon beams to caress her body. Her hips pumping against her lover – whom he imagined to be him – as she begged for him to finish her, to let her reach her pinnacle of pleasure. Inuyasha's grip on his cock tightened, his eyes squeezing shut as he concentrated on the images, willing it to be himself that was thrusting against her, causing those sweet noises to pass her lips.

Inuyasha's hips soon began to thrust in time with his hand. His balls tightening as he felt his release coming, the tell-tale tingling along the base of his spine signaling just how powerful his release would be.

His left hand moved down of its own accord, grasping his balls gently and rolling them in his hand, feeling as his thick cock throbbed in need.

"_Oh God, Oh God. OH! Yes!!" _He heard his neighbor scream as she released, his grip tightened on his cock and he could have sworn it was her sheath pulsing against his thick girth.

This time he listened for her lovers voice, and he heard it. The deep groan of his neighbors name as he released.

His eyes squeezed shut tightly as his hands began to move at a break-neck speed, along with the thrusting of his hips.

Precum oozed out the slit on his cock, his hand quickly spreading the liquid coating his cock in his own secretion.

The feeling of his cock being squeezed in his warm wet palm, is what he imagined his neighbors pussy to feel like as it squeezed him the way his hand was doing.

With that thought in his head, Inuyasha's body spasmed as his cock pulsed in his hand, warm liquid spurting from the head of his cock and onto his still moving hand. "Kagome." He moaned, his head leaning heavily against the wall.

His cum continued to squirt out of his cock, coating his lower abdomen. His eyes squeezed shut once again as he breathed in deeply, attempting to smell Kagome's arousal, but only the smell of his arousal filled his nostrils.

Inuyasha slumped against the wall, cold compared to his heated flesh. His ears drooped against his head, flattened into his hair, blocking out the voice of the male next door.

"One day, Kagome, we will meet. One day soon. And on that day, you will be mine." He vowed. "All Mine."

-End-

**Hi! :waves: Yes I am still alive. I just haven't updated any of my stories in awhile. :hides: I'm sorry! I just have had a major case of writers block on ALL of my stories. : And during that whole time I had this story in my mind, so I thought _maybe I have writers block because I NEED to write this. _So here it is. Another new story. I have how many out now that I need to finish. And I will, finish them that is. I didn't know my summer would be so busy, but it is, and I didn't have as much time to update as I would like. But don't you worry, I will try and make more time once I get everything sorted out. --Review if you enjoyed, or even if you didn't enjoy it and you just want me to hurry it up and update my other stories!--  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! :waves: Yes I am still alive. I just haven't updated any of my stories in awhile. :hides: I'm sorry! I just have had a major case of writers block on ALL of my **

I haven't updated this because, well, to put it plainly, I had no idea where to go with the next part. There were too many questions that I have for it to move onward and I am the one writing it. _ that's when you know your in a bad spot. LOL. I didn't know who I wanted it to be that was with Kagome, and I didn't know how I wanted them to meet. :/ I still don't, but I decided I am going to attempt to get this written out because If I don't it will sit there forever and probably remain unfinished. And right now, I am in the mood where I don't want anything left undone. LOL.

**Noisy Neighbors: **

**Chapter 2:**

Inuyasha stepped out of the apartment while tossing his keys up in the air. He felt like whistling, today just felt like it was going to be a good day. It was warm out and the sun was shining. He began to walk towards the stairs, when he heard heavy footsteps thudding around the corner of the building. He stopped and stepped back towards the wall to get out of the way of the oncoming patron, they sounded as if they were in a rush.

Bounding around the corner came none other than Kagome, the girl he'd been dreaming about non-stop for the past month, ever since that fateful night where he'd listened in on her private moment. He'd never seen her face before, but he could tell it was her for it was almost the same exact women that he had imagined as he'd brought himself the greatest amount of pleasure he'd ever experienced. He grinned as the memory of his most recent dream over took him. They'd actually been in the exact spot where he was standing, too eager and too desperate to actually make it _inside _of the apartment that was mere feet away.

As if on queue Inuyasha felt his skin turn hot, and that familiar tightening in his groin to come. _Baseball, Europe, Myoga in a bikini, _Inuyasha thought to himself, willing away the desire that had begun to coil in his stomach.

He watched Kagome as she ran, her eyes weren't focused on her path, instead they were digging through her purse, in search of what he presumed where her keys. "Where are you?" She questioned, and although she sounded irate, he couldn't help but find her voice incredibly sexy.

The next thing he knew Kagome's path somehow veered, and he found himself supporting her body as she tripped.

Kagome gasped, her body suddenly pitching forward unexpectedly. She cringed knowing that the impact of the hard apartment floors would definitely leave a mark. The pain never came. She opened her eyes slowly, not expecting what she found. She found that she was wrapped up in the arms of an incredibly gorgeous man; she'd never officially met him, but she'd seen him walking around when he'd first moved in. His shirt had been off, and he'd been carrying heavy boxes and his body was glistening with a fine layer of sweat. She licked her lips slowly, the picture that had haunted her since he'd moved in months before coming to the forefront of her mind. He looked so delicious.

"Are you alright?" His words penetrated her brain slowly, and she found herself blushing.

"Uh, yeah." She mumbled, making no move to pull herself from his grasp. "I am fine."

He held her in his arms for a moment longer, loving the way she seemed to fit perfectly within his grasp. When he finally righted her, she didn't move away from him like expected she merely stood there gazing up at him. "My names Kagome." She murmured.

Inuyasha couldn't stop the smirk that spread across his face. He resisted the urge to tell her he already knew her name, instead he opted for returning the favor. "Inuyasha." He greeted, sticking his hand out and shaking hers. It was a formal gesture, one that seemed unnecessary do to the position they'd been in moments before.

"Nice to meet you Inuyasha." Kagome politely stated. She couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from his, there seemed to be an electric current flowing through her when their gazes were locked.

"The pleasure is all mine." And boy did he mean it. She was more beautiful then he'd imagined. He took his time to silently peruse her form. He could almost imagine her legs wrapped firmly around his waist as he pounded into her, made her cry out his name, made her forget any other male existed expect for him.

"I actually have to go." Kagome murmured, breaking their staring contest. "It was nice to meet you. Hopefully we will be seeing more of each other." She stated as she walked away, hurrying down the stairs once again.

"Oh, I plan on seeing much more of you, Kagome." Inuyasha murmured, a silent promise of things to come. "So much more."

"Watch where you're going next time, why don't you?" Inuyasha called out to her as she retreated, he didn't know why but he'd felt the urge to goad her a bit. He laughed softly to himself as he saw her throw a glare over her shoulder in his direction. She was everything he wanted and more.

END.

**It's short, so sue me. DON'T REALLY SUE ME THOUGH. All I can give you is a stale M&M it's a brown one. I am sure no one wants to go through all that trouble just for that. Its only short because I wanted to get this out, its been months since I have updated it and I felt I should let people know it is still being worked on. Slowly but surely. :] I still have no idea where I want to go with this though, I don't like this chapter too much. So it might be completely redone. I will let you know if I do redo it though!**


	3. Chapter 3

Writers block SUCKS. **Cries** Make it go away, I push through it, because I need to accomplish something, but it may not flow because of that.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Rumiko Takahashi; so I guess in a round about way I do own him, heh. Wait…Oh, that's right, I had a dream I owned Takahashi – sorry. I often tend to get my dreams confused with reality.**

**NOISY NEIGHBORS**

The TV suddenly flicked off, and a growl of annoyance filled the room soon after.

"Nothing's on!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He didn't know why he was so enraged at that fact but he was. It was a Friday night, and he didn't have anything to do.

Miroku had cancelled on him, again, to go hang out with his new girlfriend. Inuyasha should be happy for him, and he was, but he just didn't want to be alone on a Friday again. He hadn't gone out to a club in weeks, it just seemed to lose its appeal after what he had dubbed, "that day". For it was "that day" that he had come to desire her, and no one else seemed to evoke any sort of interest in him.

He wanted to punch something, he had only spoken to her a few times, and each time they had bumped into each other outside of the apartments, and they'd only been able to talk for a short time every time. It just wasn't enough; he was beginning to crave her. He knew it was odd but every moment he spent in her presence he felt a serene sort of calm wash over him, one he'd never before experienced. He just needed to find away to hang out with her. Sure they were neighbors, but it just didn't feel right going up to her door, knocking and then stating, "We're going to hang out." He had thought about doing just that often enough to see the flaw in the plan. He was assuming that she wanted to hang out; and if she didn't it would be disastrous for him.

Before he could once again dwell on his thoughts a knock sounded at his door. He huffed loudly, not wanting to deal with some sales person pushing their product on him, but he answered it nonetheless. He figured he could at least get some sort of entertainment yelling at the person if nothing else.

As he pulled open the door, nearly tearing it off the hinges in the process, his breath left him.

There in his doorway stood the object of his constant fixation, dressed in a black mid-thigh skirt, and a white tee shirt. "Hey there, Inuyasha." She greeted, twirling her fingers. "Can I come in?" She asked hesitantly when he only stood there gaping at her.

He gulped thickly, before nodding his head. "Sure, come in." He said, once he regained himself. He pulled the door open wider, before shutting it once she was through the threshold. He sighed, willing his heart to calm down as he leaned against the door.

He turned to face her, seeing her scooping out his place. "It looks much different now then when the Wakamura's lived here." She commented. Her eyes twinkled as she turned to look at him. "I like it _much_ better."

He grinned at her, a slight chuckle leaving him. "I would hope so. I don't usually like to be outdone by elderly couples."

She giggled, turning back to check out his stuff.

He cleared his throat when she didn't say anything for a couple minutes. His curiosity at her sudden appearance was becoming too much for him.

"And you're here because…?" He trailed off, his tone inquisitive.

"Oh." She sounded surprised, almost as if she thought she'd been invited and had just found out otherwise. "Sorry about that. Does it bother you?" She questioned suddenly, while plopping herself down on the couch.

"Does what bother me?" He questioned, moving towards her and sitting himself next to her.

"My being here of course." She snarked, and he looked at her with an odd expression.

"No…" he stated, elongating the singular syllable; unwilling to explain just how happy he was that she was here.

"Good." She smiled, sinking further into the cushions.

Inuyasha watched as she stretched her legs out, her back arching briefly before she returned to her original position. He was sure he was drooling.

"So, it's a Friday night, and I find you home all by your lonesome." She turned to him with a grin. "Its strange, I didn't quite figure you for the type."

"What type?" He questioned, barely able to stop himself from tracing her legs with his eyes.

"The loner type." She smirked.

Inuyasha laughed loudly. "If I am loner, then you're a loner too."

Her eyes narrowed fractionally, "How so?"

"You're also alone on a Friday, therefore. Loner." He leaned into her as he said "loner" taunting her.

She lightly smacked him in the arm. "Maybe I am a loner." She stated smugly, believing she had got him.

"I don't think so." Inuyasha murmured with a shake of his head. The walls are very thin, and he could hear just how often she had "company" over. He could only hope one day that company would be him.

"Let's watch a movie." Kagome stated, jumping up from her spot on the couch. Her skirt flipped up from her motions, and Inuyasha couldn't help but groan at the glimpse she'd unintentionally given him.

She began to browse through her choices. "Go get some snacks." She called over her shoulder.

Inuyasha grinned, staring at her back for a moment before obliging with her request. Maybe staying home on a Friday night wasn't such a bad thing.

**Does it seem sort of odd? Well I'm sorry if it does. They're just odd people I guess. HAH. ^^: I love you all, so that means you should review, to show me your love in return!**


End file.
